Womanizer
by Jeen V
Summary: Lene mostra uma musica trouxa que tem tudo a ver com o Garanhão de Hogwarts, Sirius Black...


**N/A: Bem, aqui estou eu novamente com mais uma das minhas insanidades! xD Gostei de escreve-la! Me diverti e fiquei até que satisfeita! **

**Espero que curtam! **

* * *

**Womanizer – Conquistador**

**Por: Jen V.**

* * *

Sirius como sempre, do seu jeito charmoso e seu sorriso maroto, sempre conseguia pegar qualquer garota que ele queria. Era a super estrela, o mais pegador. Tinha todas em seus pés.

"Cara, eu amo essa escola!" Pensou. Seu sorriso mais cafajeste apareceu em seu lindo rosto quando viu _ELA _passar.

-Lene, Lene. Sabe como você está uma delicia hoje?! -Perguntou sedutoramente e piscando.

Ela o olhou se fazendo de desentendida.

-Black, -Sua voz era num tom doce. O sorriso no rosto do Maroto ficou de orelha á orelha. -Me erra. -Completou rispidamente o ignorando.

Ele ficou chocado.

-Lene, eu sei que você me quer. -Infelizmente o ego é enormemente anormal e nada o atinge. -Eu sei sim!

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Você é um simples _CONQUISTADOR_. _Eu TE_ conheço BLACK. -Falou novamente e dando-lhe as costas.

Agora sim ele ficou sem fala.

_**-x-x-x-x-x--**_

-Oi Sirius! -Gritou uma linda menina Lufa-Lufa.

Bem, ela era linda. O problema era _ELE_ lembrar quem era...

-Oi... -Começou sorrindo sem graça.

Ela pareceu perceber e o fitou incrédula.

-Não lembra mais de mim Sirius? -Perguntou num tom de voz triste, abaixando os lindos olhos azuis.

-Desculpe-me... -Sorriu mais sem graça. -Mas quer sair comigo? -Completou botando novamente seu sorriso maroto e conquistador nos lábios.

A menina respondeu prontamente o sorriso dele, se atirando em seu braços musculosos.

-É Almofadinhas, nunca perde o jeito. -Comentou Remus olhando a cena divertido.

-Nunca mesmo meu caro Aluado. Nunca. -Respondeu enquanto olhava a menina se afastar.

Os dois voltaram a andar pelos corredores de Hogwarts animadamente.

E mais uma vez, ele é abordado por mais uma garota de quem não lembrava o nome, mas que era muito bonita e era da Covirnal.

-Sirius! -Cumprimentou alegremente. Esta possuía uma charmosa covinha do lado direito do rosto e Sirius gostou disso.

-Oi minha musa. -Respondeu sorrindo cafajeste. Ela corou. -Quer sair comigo?

-Ó! Mas é claro! -Respondeu mordendo o canto da boca sensualmente e dando-lhe as costas. -Até mais!

Ele sorria abobalhadamente.

-Realmente, Sirius Black é único! -James comentou sorrindo e bagunçando mais ainda os cabelos.

-Meu caro Pontas, eu não estou preso que nem você! -Respondeu revirando os belos olhos acinzentados. -Então eu aproveito! Mas também se eu tivesse uma ruivinha daquelas... -Sorriu com malicia. -Eu deixaria essa vida de cafajeste agora mesmo.

James tirou na hora o sorriso do rosto e fitou o amigo seriamente.

-Fique longe da MINHA ruivinha! -Ameaçou bravamente.

Sirius gargalhou.

-Como você disse veadinho, ela é sua. Mas que é uma pena é... -Provocou novamente.

Eles reviraram os olhos e caíram na gargalhada.

-Brincando com elas de novo _Siricutico_? -Perguntou Marlene Macknnon sarcasticamente. -Cuidado que tudo volta!

-A Lene, enquanto eu não te ter eu não vou sossegar! -Colocou novamente o sorriso safado no rosto.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Então é melhor morar num lugar apropriado pra isso já que nunca vai me ter! -Ela sorriu vitoriosa. -Até mais meus lindos Marotos!

-Ela ainda me mata! -Falou num sussurro, mas que todos Marotos ouviram.

_**---x---x---x--**_

Estavam na aula de DCAT, Lily e James, Marlene e Remus, Sirius e Peter. Os Marotos como sempre, trocando bilhetinhos e gargalhando com as brincadeiras.

Lene não sabe o que perde. -**S.B**

Sirius, a Lene já pegou melhores. **-L.E**

Ponto pra minha ruivinha! **-J.P**

Nenhuma das duas provou. Então não tem que falar nada! -**S.B**

Te digo uma coisa Black:

_Cara Você tem o estilo dos campeões Pior para você Não consegue encontrar a companhia certa Eu acho que quando se tem muitas, as coisas se tornam complicadas Isso poderia ser fácil, mas é assim que você é, baby_ **-M.M**

Conquistador WOW! Lene tá inspirada! -**R.L**

Caro Aluado, ela não sabe o que diz.** -S.B**

Okay crianças, agora chega que o Prof. Tá de olho! **-L.E **

Lene, você ainda cai na minha...

**_---x---x--x---_**

Marlene e Lily estavam no quarto feminino conversando.

-Lily já sei! -Ela deu um sorriso safado.

Lily ergueu a sobrancelha.

-O que irá fazer Macknnon!

-Sala comunal. Vá e espere. -Disse empurrando a ruiva pra fora do quarto sob protestos.

**---x.x.x.x---**

Lily estava confusa e com receio do que a amiga iria aprontar para o Black. Foi acordada do devaneio quando sentiu dois braços fortes a prenderem pela cintura.

-Minha ruiva! -Disse James colando seus corpos e mordendo seus lábios sedutoramente. Ela suspirou, primeiro pelo susto mais correspondeu.

-Meu conquistador! -Falou sorrindo. Ele á acompanhou.

-Acho que isso é mais para o Sirius, já que o que eu mais queria tenho agora em meus braços! -Respondeu galanteador. Lily corou mas gargalhou.

-Em falar em Sirius, vamos nos sentar pois parece que vamos ter um showzinho... -Completou misteriosamente.

Ele a puxou pela mão e quando olharam em direção do sofá, ambos reviraram os olhos.

Sirius estava sentado e tinha uma garota em seu colo e mais três praticamente fundindo ou tentando fundir seus corpos com o dele. Remus apenas olhava a cena divertido. Peter só balançava a cabeça negativamente com a cena. Lily e James se sentaram perto da lareira e como Lily disse, eles estavam esperando pelo pequeno showzinho...

Passados mais cinco minutos, Lily ficou excitada quando olhou para a escada que dá para os quartos femininos.

-James, Remus, é hora do Show! -Chamou. Seus olhos de um verde vivo e únicos brilhavam em espectativa.

Marlene estava parada na escada com um sorrido divertido e malicioso no rosto. Estava esperando Sirius a olha-la. Ela trocou um olhar com Lily que apenas maneou a cabeça positivamente. Então, finalmente Sirius se tocou. E pelo que parece, todas as meninas e o publico que estava no salão comunal. Sirius ficou de queixo caído quando a viu. Ela usava uma calça de couro preta, com botas pretas, uma blusinha de couro preta colada e com um decote vantajoso. Seus olhos azuis estavam contornados por sombras pretas e lápis de olho bem preto. Seus cabelos loiros caiam retos em suas costas.

-Uau... -Foi o que conseguiu pronunciar diante do silêncio de todos. -Assim você realiza todas as minhas fantasias mais secretas... -Completou com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

Marlene correspondeu.

-A é? Tenho algo pra você. -Ela sorriu maliciosa. -Quando fui na casa da Lily no mundo trouxa, -Ela descia as escadas sensualmente em sua direção. -Eu ouvi algo que me fez lembrar na hora de você. -Continuou até chegar perto dele. A sala comunal estava cheia e no mais completo silêncio, só esperando para ver o que ela iria aprontar. -E então resolvi dividi-la com você! -Finalizou e deu uma piscadela. De repente, uma batida podia ser ouvida. Era _A musica do Sirius_, como tinha nomeado Marlene.

_Superestrela De onde você vem, _

_como vão as coisas? Eu te conheço Você sabe o que está fazendo?_

_Você pode fingir que é novo na área para todas as garotas aqui_

_Mas eu sei como você é, como você é, baby_

Marlene começou a cantar e dançar sensualmente na sua frente. Sirius estava estático e abobalhado.

_Olhe para você_

_Ficando mais que simplesmente renovado Baby, _

_você Tem todas as gatinhas nas coleiras Fingindo que é bom,_

_mas eu as chamo como eu as vejo _

_Eu sei como você é, como você é, baby_

Sim, ele tinha que admitir, realmente a musica se parecia com ele...

Marlene o puxou pelas mãos e colou seu corpo no dele, e quando ele tentou algo, jogou-o contra o sofá novamente.

_Conquistador_

_Garoto, nem tente negar_

_Eu sei exatamente como você é _

_Conquistador _

_Você Diz que sou louca_

_Você Eu deixo você louco _

_Você Não passa de um _

_Você_

_Conquistador_

"Conquistador..." Ele engoliu em seco. Marlene estava deixando-o louco!

_Cara Você tem o estilo dos campeões_

_Pior para você Não consegue encontrar a companhia certa _

_Eu acho que quando se tem muitas, as coisas se tornam complicadas_

_Isso poderia ser fácil, mas é assim que você é, baby_

Lily e os Marotos riam da cara de cachorro do Sirius.

-Mal jeito Almofadinhas, mal jeito... -Gritava James divertidamente. -Ruiva, se um dia você fizer isso pode ter certeza que não ligaria em te agarrar a força na frente de todos! -Falou em seu ouvido sensualmente.

-James! -Ela corou furiosamente.

_O pirulitão_

_Deve ter me confundido como uma idiota*_

_Por pensar que eu Seria outra vítima sua Diga isso, _

_faça como quiser Mas de jeito nenhum, _

_eu nunca irei cair na sua, nunca por você, baby_

Marlene rebolava em sua frente, provocando-o cada vez mais.

_Conquistador_

_Você Diz que sou louca _

_Você Eu deixo você louco_

_Você Não passa de um_

_Você _

_Conquistador_

Sirius suava frio. Levantava suas mãos para poder passar pelo corpo da garota a sua frente, mas ela as tirava furtivamente. Ele só ouvia as risadas dos 'amigos'

_Talvez se nós vivêssemos num mundo diferente_

_Tudo seria bom, e talvez eu pudesse ser a sua garota _

_Mas eu não posso, porque não vivemos_

Ela o olhava com malicia. Recebia vários elogios dos rapazes Grifinórios pela coreografia e a sensualidade. Empurrou Sirius com os pés e colou seu rosto no dele.

_Você _

_Vai me levando_

_Você_

_Você me atrai_

_Você_

_Mas eu posso fazer isso _

_Você _

_Conquistador_

Agora ela sussurrava em seu ouvido.

_garoto não tente negar Mas eu sei exatamente como você é, como você é_

_Você_

_Diz que sou louca _

_Você _

_Eu deixo você louco_

_Você_

_Não passa de um_

_Você _

_Conquistador _

_garoto não tente negar Mas eu sei exatamente como você é, como você é_

Sirius ofegava e seus olhos estavam arregalados.

-Marlene... -Sussurrou tentando beija-la. Ela se afastou rapidamente.

-Womanizer. -Falou e saiu andando. Olhou pra trás e deu uma piscada maliciosa pra ele.

-Muito mal jeito Almofadinhas. -Disse Lily entre risos. Sirius fechou a cara. Só depois reparou que TODOS grifinórios estavam ali e viram toda aquela encenação sensual.

-Essa é a Musica Marota do Sirius! -Completou Lily ainda com seu sorriso. Todos riram.

-Ela ainda me mata Pontas, ela ainda me mata... -Comentou sonhador fazendo todos novamente rirem.

**_---x---x--x--x--_**

No dia seguinte a musica já fazia sucesso. Por todo lugar que os Marotos passavam, Sirius era o centro da atenção.

-Já estou cansado disso! -Comentou emburrado. Eles estavam sentados perto do lago.

-Merecido. -Aluado comentou enquanto lia seu livro. James brincava com seu pomo de ouro que havia roubado.

-Muito merecido! Totalmente a ver com o Almofadinhas! -Peter só concordou.

De repente, Marlene e Lily passaram em frente a eles. Os Marotos a olharam confusos enquanto elas passavam por eles e se entreolharam.

_-I, I know just what you a-a-are Womanizer, woman-womanizer You're a womanizer Oh, womanizer Oh, you're a womanizer, baby_ -Cantaram as duas em alto e bom som.

Fazendo Sirius ficar mais emburrado e perplexo, Remus gargalhar e James correr atrás de sua ruivinha enquanto gagalhava.

"Fazer o que, esse sou eu!" Pensou enquanto sorria.

-_Womanizer, woman-womanizer_... -Começou a cantar...

* * *

**N/A²:** Espero que tenham curtido! Lene judiou do nosso querido Padfoot xD

Coloquei a tradução já por que fica melhor e pra ficar mais entendivél" xDD

**Reviews se for merecido!** :**D**

**Kisus ja nee**

**Jen**

**17/03/09**


End file.
